Waiting for Superman
by the ninja kitten
Summary: She's talking to angels, counting on stars; making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, falling apart. She's waiting for Superman to pick her up.


**Title: Waiting For Superman**

**Summary: She's talking to angels, counting on stars; making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, falling apart. She's waiting for Superman to pick her up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz **

The taxi driver pulled to a stop, and she thanked him before paying him a couple bucks extra and stepping out into the bitter cold. Frigid and freezing, she watched as he drove away, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. Breathing heavy, she walked to her house. High heels with blue sparkles dug into the perfectly snow-less ground. The clouds above called to her, but she ignored them.

The door swung open and her little brother was there, a big anticipating smile on his face. "Was he there? Did you see him?" The little seven year old peered out the door behind her, only to pout at the lack of the snow.

"He's still coming, he's just a little bit late. He got stuck at the laundromat, washing his cape." She chuckled, and ruffled the little boy's messy brown hair. She smiled - he would come.

Later that night, the wind violently tore at the trees outside. She hummed lightly, dressing into plain pajamas. "Jack?" She whispered, daring to open the window a creak. "Jack, are you there?" The only response was the mad howling of the wind. Deciding that she wasn't close enough, she slipped outside quietly, so as not to disturb her brother. The wind still howled, and it blew her hair back. "Jack?"

He must have been busy tonight, she reasoned. Puffing some golden blonde hair out of her face, she laid down and stared at the stars, counting them until she was falling asleep. No shooting stars to wish on, she reasoned. A car sped by, and she prayed, Please. Please Jack, come home.

The next week, she sat on the corner, waiting for another taxi. "Jack." The air was bitterly cold - he must be nearby. "Jack, where are you?" She was getting lost, slowly, without him. Blue eyes had lost their sparkle, and all she saw in the tall high rise buildings was abyss and darkness.

Once again, she was bombarded with the same old questions. "Didja see him? Huh?" The little brown-eyed boy who was jumping in excitement a week ago was getting impatient for his friend.

"I know he's coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Five and Dime, saving the day." She still pushed that fake smile onto her face, and her little brother giggled happily. If life were a movie, she wouldn't be feeling this pain. It wouldn't end like this - not without a kiss. But she still smiled, oh how she smiled.

And every night, she did the same. She talked to angels. She counted stars. She wished on every passing car. She danced with strangers, slowly falling apart. She waited for Superman to come pick her up. But Superman was taking forever, and she was running out of excuses to give to her brother as to why her frosty best friend was missing.

She remembered when she'd go flying up with him, cheeks pink and blonde curls bouncing with a smile on her pale face. Up high in the sky, with no one to hurt her. His arms right around her, never going to let her go. She shut her eyes and plugged her ears but the arguments of her parents still cut through all her defenses and she cried. But still, she smiled.

One night, it became far too much.

The red 'D' was smudged from black tears, and mascara trickled down her face. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Someone yelled from downstairs, "THIS IS MY HOME, AND THESE ARE MY KIDS." Her brother was gone, at a friend's house. And she was so very tired.

Weakly, she stumbled outside. No talking to angels. The sky was cloudy - no stars. The streets were silent, and it was too cold for dancing. She had already fallen apart. There was nothing left but an inkling of hope that her Superman would come and save her and take her far far away. But alas, happy endings are for fairy tales, and there was no one there when she collapsed into the frosty grass. Her pale fingers and toes were numb and frostbitten. And she was all alone.

Superman came far too late.

She was holding onto the last strands of life when he fell down to her with an agonizing scream. It resonated off the buildings and she was the only one to hear it, for her brother had long since stopped believing. Frosty tears froze on his cheeks, as he cradled her in his arms, bitterly realizing he was making it worse. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Her eyes closed. "I'm sorry..." Her name fell from his lips, but it was too late. When she died, his heart died with her.

And now she's an angel, her soul in the stars. Wondering how she got so far. She's no longer a stranger, or falling apart. Turns out she didn't need a Superman after all. He was away too long. And now she's gone.

Now he's not her Superman.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz **

**Ninja's Note: God, I cried writing this. *swipes eyes* I heard the song Waiting for Superman by Daughtry and knew I had to make this. You should definitely listen to that song, it's the best song ever.**

**(and we danced all night to the best song ever)**

**This is where you ignore Ninja.**


End file.
